


Tales and Memories

by Tyrux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: A collection of Undertale drabbles. Largely chill post-pacifist shenanigans, open to suggestions.LATEST: The Royal Head-Start, featuring Chara, Frisk, and Sans





	1. movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you heard it here first folks, I'm writing drabbles and I'm open to prompts, requests, and suggestions. Less likely to go for AU's and romance, more likely to go for my favorite characters, but I gotta stretch that writing muscle somehow. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Skeleton, 100 words

You recline back into the couch, eagerly sipping down a chocolate milkshake. Some B-rated horror flick continues on in the backdrop, unperturbed by the overwhelming disinterest resonating through the living room.  
  
"hey kiddo", a bone-chilling voice rasps from a recliner to your left. Or rather, it would be bone-chilling, were it not muffled by exhaustion and a half-empty bottle of ketchup.  
  
"Gross. I thought you were asleep."  
  
"what'd the skeleton say to the resurrected time-traveler?"  
  
"Throw me a bone."  
  
"not much, just trying to pad the wordcount. hang tight, i bet the next chapter will be more interesting."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"heh."


	2. Licorice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Candy, 100 words

The three of you tilt your bags, and a sea of candy blankets the bedroom floor.

"Asriel, assist me."

He nods resolutely, and together you brave the sugary depths. Sweets are sorted with painstaking care, and an ever-growing mountain of wrappers mourns the fallen.

Frisk raises a questioning eyebrow. _'What's your system here?'_

"Frisk, let me enlighten you," you begin, picking a candy from each pile. "There are two types of candies, _licorice,_" you hiss with disgust "...and the good stuff." You pop one into your mouth, grinning for only a moment before your face curls up in horror.

"Shit."


	3. Call Their Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Ghost, 100 words

"Howdy Chara!"  
  
"Sorry. It's been awhile."  
  
Your voice echoes through the cavern.  
  
"Let's see... oh! I figured out how to make a Chaos Saber with my bullets! Pretty cool huh?"  
  
Sunlight streams down onto a bed of golden flowers.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It's not, uh, quite so fun without arms."  
  
"...Chara, be honest with me."  
  
"When are you coming back?  
  
"You said we would do it together."

But nobody came.  
  
"You PROMISED!"  
  
Spiked vines tear into the flowerbed, demolishing the once-pristine scene.  
  
A hint of a green and yellow sweater peeks out from the earth.  
  
You can't look.  
  
You RESET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adapted this drabble into short (~30 panel) spritecomic! Pretty fun experiment, check it out if you please.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/Dab21rm


	4. The Royal Head-Start

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, dying is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. And wow, that does _not _sound any better when I say it out loud."

"uh-huh," Sans murmurs through a mouthful of fries. "hey kiddo, pass the ketchup?"

You oblige his addiction warily.

"And besides, if I hadn't died Asriel would've whined until I took a throne. And let me tell you, I did _not _want to be a monarch."

"But Chara!" Frisk exclaims from your side, and _where the hell did they come from? _"You'll always be _my_ Majesty!"

"Frisk?"

"Yes, Chara?" They bat their eyelashes.

"You have three seconds."


End file.
